


little joke - oisuga

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Argentina, M/M, Sugawara Koushi-centric, Top Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: little joke in Argentina by koshi!!
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 6
Collections: Oisuga Week





	little joke - oisuga

**Author's Note:**

> clarifications
> 
> \- I'm nervous, it's my first OS in English  
> \- sorry if there is something that is not understood, I AM NOT GOOD WITH ENGLISH  
> \- forgive me if there is something in Spanish that you do not understand :(  
> \- giving heart would you help me◝(⁰▿⁰)◜

sugawara after finishing him studies he was finally able to visit he boyfriend, It made him very excited to visit that country "Argentina", It had an interesting name and from what I had seen through videos, the accent of the Argentines was the most. sitting on the plane seat, he closed her eyes to try to imagine her boyfriend's voice speaking with that accent, possibly it would melt.

now I was already walking through the airport, I was grateful to know the basics like "¿cuánto es?", "hola", "buenas tardes" and other things that I thought basic.

koshi had played a little prank on his pair why supposedly now he would have to be traveling and possibly it would arrive the next day but in the afternoon. it was a little joke to surprise him out of his training.

the one who helped him make that joke was "Alexis", a partner of toto. According to the message I had sent him a few minutes ago, Tooru was about to leave.

Koshi was already in a remis while he was counting the money he had to pay, from the airport to the club he had to pay around 1.000 pesos.

I finally pay the man, getting out of the car with his suitcase, muttering a "gracias."

read the recent message he had received from Alexis 

"sugawara, your boyfriend is about to go out" koshi smiled, answering him with a simple "okay".

Koshi stood in front of the door that indicated the entrance to the club, he had his companions, seeing him standing there, his bag fell to the ground. tooru, he dont hesitate to run to he boyfriend to wrap he in he arms, could hear the laughter of his companions, had they planned that with suga?, he did not care, he had her beloved boyfriend in him arms and that was all that was enough for him.

when he separated from the hug, tooru pouted when he saw how koshi was sobbing. — mi amor, don't cry — He said taking him by the cheeks, Sugawara was still crying, he was excited, his boyfriend's voice excited him, on top of that, he hadn't seen Tooru for three years almost.  
oikawa kissed suga's wet cheeks, he forehead, nose, eyes and lastly lips — don't cry, i'm here, do you know? 

— is that I love you so much and I miss you very much, pelotudo — I speak koshi still sobbing

oikawa laughed low, still looking at the opposing eyes — my good, koshi, ¿acaso sabes lo que significa?

— ¿stupid? — cocked his head

another laugh escaped oikawa's lips — algo parecido — Koshi frowned, pouting. oikawa did not stop and kiss the opposite lips — te extrañe, baby.

**Author's Note:**

> END? possibly 
> 
> omg they are so cute, i cant


End file.
